No Rev Without A Ride
by Pr0xy-3
Summary: Sakura, Gaara, and Naruto make a living stealing and selling cars. What happens when some want in and others want to take over? Chapter One and Two are redone! More coming soon!
1. Race the Rain

**No Rev Without A Ride**

**...**

_Chapter One:_

_**Race the Rain**_

...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Sakura sighed. She twirled her long pink hair around her fingers as a bored expression settled on her features. A boy with shaggy red hair silently sat next to her. Both of them staring out towards the racetrack. It was a simple circle track, much like the NASCAR track but instead of sponsored cars that all looked the same, there were different tuner and muscle cars that ran here and it only allowed the best of the best on the track.

There was currently no cars running today, but both teenagers sat in the high metal stands regardless, soaking up the sun and enjoying each others company. There had been some clouds in the distance and a cool breeze had begun to blow whipping the girls hair from her fingers and making it dance wildly.

"I would do anything to get out on that track one day." Sakura whispered excitedly. She pulled her knees to her chest and smiled to herself. She noticed the boy next to her shift slightly before rising to his feet. He bent down and offered his hand to her. A blank expression written all over his face but there was a small hint of a smirk.

She looked up at him confused but took his hand in hers. He quickly pulled her up and he led her down the grand stands to the tall fence that blocked the crowd from the cars.

He let go of her hand and jumped onto the fence. He climbed halfway up before he stopped and smirked back at her. "You comin or not?" He gave her a quick nod that motioned for her to follow him and began climbing again. She shook her head and jumped up after him.

They both reached the top and jumped to the pavement on the other side. "Gaara you do know it's illegal to be on this side of the fence?" She smirked. By this point they had both started walking on the edge of the track.

The red head laughed at the girls statement. "No ones here, and you said you'd give anything to be on the track, now here you are.. so what are you gonna give me?" He smirked evilly.

She took a minute to think. "I meant _drive_ _a car_ on the track smart ass, so you receive nothing." She laughed and playfully shoved him. "So now what genius?" She giggled as she looked around curiously. The track had looked the same as it did from the stands, go figure. But to actually drive on an official track, that was Sakura's dream ever since she first started getting involved with cars.

He shrugged. "I don't know.. go home I guess, we'll get into more trouble there then we would here. Besides.. its going to rain, the fun starts soon." He smirked once again lazily pointing at the sky.

Sakura nodded and smiled. She ran to the fence leaving Gaara standing by himself before she glanced over her shoulder. "Race you there!" She shouted laughing. Just as she reached the fence she felt strong arms around her waist and a masculine chin on her shoulder.

Surprised she looked back and saw Gaara's piercing sea foam eyes staring playfully into hers. "It's a tie." He grinned making her smile. She slid from his grip and quickly climbed to the other side of the fence with him trailing after her.

She landed gracefully on the cement and quickly turned around to see Gaara land behind her. She smirked arrogantly. "No I win. I made it to the other side fist." She argued.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "It was a tie." He deadpanned.

Sakura shrugged. "Sure it was." She laughed, and started skipping back towards their house.

Gaara stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled after his childish partner. A smile formed on his lips, the rain was going to come sooner then he thought.

_'Wonder if Naruto got the car running yet.'_

**...**

...

Naruto paced the cold cement floor racking his brain for an answer. Next to him, raised up on a jack was a car he just recently bought from a junk yard. It was in a wreck but it wasn't anything too bad, if anything he could rebuild it and sell it for a couple grand.

He glanced at the dark orange 69' GTO Judge again. A beautiful machine but there was a problem with the engine. He had been trying to figure out what was wrong with it since this morning. "Dammit." He cursed out loud stomping his foot in frustration. He was running out of time and patience.

He paused when he heard a giggle from outside and glanced out the giant bay window to see his two teammates sprinting to the house. He mischievously grinned knowing all the doors were locked.

This had been an ongoing game with him and Gaara, they liked to outsmart one another in any way possible. He was bent on winning and proving to Gaara that he was equally skilled and wasn't a total dork.

**...**

...

Sakura jumped up the stairs onto the porch and laughed. "Beat you again." She turned pointing at him. Gaara once again rolled his eyes at her immature actions and pushed past her to open the door. However when he went to turn the handle it didn't budge. It stayed firmly in place.

"Shit" He cursed under his breath.

Sakura's grin faded as she watched him. "What?"

"The door is locked…" He said, and began searching for an open window on the two story brick building.

Sakura blinked twice. "I thought Naruto was home?" She said getting ready to knock on the door, but Gaara grabbed her wrist before she could.

"He is, that's why you can't knock." He whispered and pulled her over to the back of the house.

**...**

...

Naruto was underneath of the car when he heard a thud and someone walking on the floor above him. _'No way'_ He thought. "They couldn't have gotten in, the doors were locked…and the win… Dammit"

His words came to a stop when he saw Gaara crouched next to him smirking. "You forgot about the windows… again." He mocked and pushed himself up while Naruto sighed and pulled himself out from under the car.

He had failed once again at getting his teammate back. 'Oh well I'll get him back soon.' He smirked.

Sakura came down the stairs into the basement garage and pointed outside "Its raining, we made it home just in time." Both boys turned to the window to see rain pouring like a waterfall outside.

Sakura smirked, and pulled on a black long hoody. "Time to get to work." She pulled the hood up, and loaded her pockets with her tools that she was all too familiar with. The sun would be setting in about two or three hours, that gave them just enough time to map out cars and the rain would shield them from unwanted eyes.

The best part about the rain was people didn't go outside and didn't bother to watch their cars. The bad part was most of the good cars were stored away when the weather was shitty. But if they could land at least a few cars tonight it would be worth it.

Gaara also grabbed a black hoody, and stuffed it with tools. "Lets go" He nodded to Sakura. Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "Eh can one of you guys stay here and help me fix this car?" He grinned.

Gaara glanced back at his friend. "Why don't you come help us and we'll deal with it after we get back tonight?" He asked quickly. Sakura already was half way up the stairs.

Naruto averted his eyes from Gaara's "Well you see, I kinda made a deal with a dude that I could have it running by nine tonight.

Gaara sighed. "I thought I told you not to make any deals without talking it over as a team first.." His voice was stern, making Naruto a bit worried.

"Sakura." He shouted up the stairs his eyes not leaving Naruto's figure.

"Whaat?" Her voice sounding annoyed.

"You're on your own tonight, I need to help Naruto with the car." He pulled the hoody off and tossed it on a chair nearby.

"…Fine." Her voice sounded again and then a door slammed shut.

Gaara's eyes were once again on Naruto then he turned to the car. "Lets see what we can do." He sighed.

Naruto glanced over to him, "If it makes you feel better we will get paid if we get it out before nine." Gaara's smirk came back as he leaned on the hood getting a full view of the mouth watering Ram Air engine design. "Lets get this figured out before 9 then."

**...**

...

Sakura moved swiftly through the streets cutting through a few alley ways and made her way to a richer part of town. She wandered until she found a car garage.

_'Perfect.' _She thought to herself as she made it a point to look around for cameras. After careful inspection she only found two. Almost instantly she came across the security room. She managed to walk past it and glanced in to see if the guard was there.

He was.

She saw a hefty guy about mid 30's sitting in an office chair in front of the two TV screens for the cameras.

_'Hmm this might be easier then I thought._' She pulled her hoody off revealing the shirt she had on earlier, it was a white sleeveless low cut top and it wrapped around her petite form flawlessly. The ends flowed out around her black cargo shorts that were soaking wet from the rain. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and straightened it out before she lightly tapped on the security door.

The security guy seemed startled but his features smoothed out when he realized her standing there. "Uh, can I help you miss?"

Sakura, being the great actress she was, put on a worried face and pleaded to him, "Please, sir, I locked myself out of my car. I don't have any other way home.." She paused and flashed a small smile to him. "Would you be able to help me get it unlocked?" She looked like she was on the verge of tears, and made a point to push her breasts together with her arms as she brought her hands together in a prayer towards the man. ._.Overkill much? _Oh well she only had one chance to get the guy out of the office might as well pull all the stops.

The guard trying to keep his focus anywhere but her quickly nodded, and grabbed a tool to unlock the said car. "Which one is it?" He asked.

She quickly scanned the parking lot for one of the more expensive cars. "Right there, the silver Mercedes." She smiled sweetly. He glanced skeptically at her but just shrugged and tried to unlock it. As a result the alarm sounded, making him cringe, Sakura huffed "Im so sorry about this." and shifted her weight to her left side, hand on her hip and her hoody draped over her other arm.

The guard nodded in a way of saying 'no problem' and finally the door clicked open. The man backed away just enough to let Sakura get in. She hurriedly looked for the alarm wire and grabbed her clippers from the pocket of her hoody without the guard noticing and snapped the wire as fast as she could. She glanced up and gave him a big smile. "Thank you so much, Sir." She said kindly and he just nodded again and started walking back to the office.

As soon as he turned his back she got to work on the wiring. She had to be quick so that he didn't see her on the cameras. Just as he got into the office the car roared to life and Sakura sighed in relief. She quickly pulled out of the garage and started making her way out laughing to herself. _'That was way too easy.'_

Five minutes later she was pulling into the shipping yard that was owned by Gaara's older brother, Kankuro. She rolled into a garage and parked the car in an empty bay.

Kankuro had been standing, leaning against a high counter when she pulled in. "Nice ass!" He exclaimed excited now examining the car. "This one is gonna be worth a lot. Sakura I don't know how you do it but you do it good! I'll be sure to let you guys know when this one goes out." He said still poking around the car looking at all the details and checking under the hood.

Sakura smirked and pulled her hoody back over her head. Without a word she was back on the hunt.

After a half hour of walking she hadn't found anything special and the rain had stopped, the slight breeze chilled her to the bone since the sun had set. "Might as well head home" she mused. Tomorrows another day, and the boys will be out too.

**...**

...

_8:32_ ...They had just finished working out the kinks in the car. "Alright Naruto, call your friend tell em its ready for pickup." Gaara smirked wiping off the grease that was smeared across his forehead. He walked over to the sink washing his hands and Naruto bouced over to the phone and dialed the number on the paper as fast as he could.

"Neji, hey man, the Gto is ready for you." ... "Yea the usual spot, .. cash." The phone was hung up and Naruto jumped into the drivers seat. "You want to come?" He grinned out at Gaara who just shot a look over his shoulder and shook his head.

"I need to wait for Sakura, she should be back soon" Naruto just nodded and pressed the garage door opener so he could back out and drove out to meet his friend.

About three minutes later Gaara heard the front door open and close. Squeaky shoes walking across the floor and the sound of heavy wet clothes hitting the floor. "That you Sakura?" He asked lazily walking up the stairs that led into the house.

"Maybe" was the answer he heard faintly from down the hall.

He made his way down to her room and tapped on the door. She muffled a quick "Hang on" and then opened the door a second later.

"Find anything good?" He asked while his eyes scanned her body. She had thrown off all of her wet clothes leaving her in a bra and her panties.

She was currently searching through her closet for a shirt. "Oh wow did I.. a Mercedes Benz McLaren! I dropped it off at the shipping yard with your brother."

He raised his eyebrows in shock. "Cool, that'll bring in some money."

She pulled a blue tank top on and grabbed black sweat pants. When she went to turn around and about ran into Gaara, she didn't realize how close he actually was. His red hair fell into his black outlined eyes as he looked down at her, a smirk graced his lips as she blushed lightly.

"Bet I can find something better tomorrow" He challenged her and in return she narrowed her eyes.

"Its so on, Gaara."

"Its been on.." He playfully retorted as she pushed past him and laid on the bed. Soon after he joined her, but instead of laying beside her he climbed on top of her holding himself up and rested his forehead on hers. "Looks like your trapped.." He whispered, his eyes softened as he stared at her. He lifted his head slightly and watched her giggle. "I think I like it" She whispered back and reached her hands to the back of his neck as he lowered his head back down to kiss her.

As soon as things started to heat up there was a loud knock on the front door. _..figures.._ Gaara's head shot up and pulled himself to his feet. He glanced at Sakura, "Were you expecting someone?" She shook her head, and another loud knock was heard.

Gaara spun around to her door and walked down the hall. He pulled the door open just as the person was getting ready to knock again.

He studied the figure before him. "Who the hell are you?" He asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowed.

**...**

...

_**Ideas are Welcome. Criticism is Encouraged. Reviews and PMing are Optional. Reading is Mandatory. :)**_


	2. Setbacks

**No Rev Without A Ride**

**...**

_Chapter Two:_

_**Setbacks**_

...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

He studied the figure before him. "Who the hell are you?" He asked curiously, his eyebrows furrowed. The figure was soaking wet and looked at him with fierce coal eyes.

Gaara noticed the boy was about his age. He had black hair that matched his eyes and was pushed down clinging to his face due to the rain. He was also close to his height but lacked any kind of muscle.

"I'm looking for a Sakura Haruno." He said in a serious business tone.

He matched the strangers glare, already he didn't like the guy. "I asked who are you, not who your stalking." He retorted now leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. His tone remained calm and bored.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, does Sakura Haruno live here?" The boy spat out obviously annoyed.

Gaara looked at him amused. "You don't live on this side of town do you?" He said as he noticed the boys suit and tie.

"I do not Mr. Observant… Do you or do you not know this girl?" He pulled out a plastic card with Sakura's smiling face on it, along with her address and name printed on it. Gaara's breath hitched in his throat as he tried to think of the best answer. What the hell did she get herself into now? He was always bailing her out of these crazy situations. He just hoped it wasn't too serious.

"..Yea I know her. She's not here right now though, ..why do you have her license?" He lied wanting to know what this guy wanted before putting her in harms way.

"Your little friend is busted. My car is gone and the guard said some pink haired girl claimed it was her car. You can imagine how upset I was, it was a Mercedes Benz Mclaren, they are not cheap my friend." Sasuke's professional business tone was beginning to get under Gaara's skin. "..Just as I was about to leave I saw this on the ground. Now I need to find her so do you mind if I hang around until she returns?" He glanced around nosily waiting for a reply.

Gaara mentally smacked himself, how could she be so stupid? From what it sounded, it would've been a clean sweep. 'Shit' He cursed mentally. He had to come up with something fast. 'Fuck it, I have no choice.'

"…I know where your car is." He said keeping his calm exterior as the guys eyes went wide.

"Seriously? Where the fuck is it? It better not have a scratch on it!" He said angrily.

'..Rich bitch..' Gaara shifted his eyes back down the hallway then back to the boy. "Give me a minute and I will take you to where its at." He said and the guy nodded curtly.

Gaara shut the door and stomped back to Sakura's room. "You forgot your license when you stole you're 'A plus' car. His teeth gritted in aggravation but relaxed quickly when he saw her worried expression. "Don't worry, I got it handled. We just have to do more shopping tomorrow." His calmness fully returning. With that he shut the door leaving her alone again and returned back to where he left the boy.

**...**

...

On the porch, Sasuke was impatiently tapping his foot and kept checking his watch.

"Alright lets go get your car." Gaara's deep voice startled the young man making his head jolt up. He simply watched as Gaara strolled off the porch to the sidewalk.

"That's it?" He couldn't help but question. "That girl stole my car. I should sue. Your being too calm about this situation!" Sasuke blurted out. This all seemed too simple.

There was a long pause before Gaara spoke. "Do you have proof this is your car? He asked once again uncaring and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course I do. Its in the glove compartment."

Gaara also nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his brother's company number. "Hey, you still have the Mercedes up that way?" He asked sluggishly, pushing himself forward. Honestly he just wanted to abandon this guy in the worst part of town and keep the car, but the guy knew Sakura's name. He could possibly put her in danger if he didn't get his precious car back.

"Yea its here." He heard in between crunches and crinkling sounds of a chip bag.

It put Gaara in a situation where he could only do one thing. "The owner is coming to pick it up." Give it back, and hope the rich bastard didn't sue.

He heard coughing.. choking ..then a sharp "What!?" yelled out of the receiver.

Gaara trying to regain his hearing, said simply "You heard me, we're on our way." He closed his phone and noticed the guy staring at him.

"Don't ask questions, your car ended up at a dealership two blocks from here. You just have to sign a couple papers, prove its yours and you can be on your way." He said staring back just as coldly.

The boys expression was a mix between confusion, relief, and anger. He grunted and they walked the rest the way in silence.

**...**

...

A couple minutes later they arrived and Gaara had his brother retrieve the car. Kankuro had managed to replace the wires before they got there so it looked like nothing was broken. Luckily he hadn't shredded the title of the car that had Sasuke's name on it. So he was able to prove it was indeed his car.

He gave Sakura's license back to Gaara and proceeded to his car. "Uh thanks I guess." He waved as he closed the door and took off.

"Well that was.. awkward." Kankuro spoke the words before Gaara could get them out. "How did he find you guys?" He glanced over at Gaara who held out Sakura's license.

"Ahaha since when does Sakura make rookie mistakes?" He laughed but quickly silenced himself when Gaara shot him his famous glare. "I mean you guys will get more cars tomorrow. Its nothing to worry about." He said shakily and ran back to his office.

Gaara just shook it off and walked back home. When he got in he went straight for Sakura's room. Her light was out and she was already sleeping. He just smirked and shut the door, heading to his room to succumb to sleep himself.

**...**

...

Before he knew it morning had come and there was banging on his door. "Wake your ass up!" Naruto's voice echoed from the hall. "We're all ready to go!" He shouted.

Gaara groaned and pushed himself out of bed. "Ok Naruto, I'm up already.. you can shut up now."

"Bout time!" He heard Naruto run down the hall.

He came out to the kitchen to see both of his teammates sitting at the table. Naruto was happily munching on cereal dressed in blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. His hair in its usual mess of yellow.

Gaara's eyes trailed over to Sakura who was across from Naruto silently reading some kind of car magazine. She was dressed in causal in black jeans and a gray top. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with her usual bangs framing her face. He looked at himself he had grabbed black faded jeans and a white shirt. His hair mimicked Naruto's and he ran his fingers through it self consciously at that thought.

Naruto finally noticed him and gave him a wide grin. "We got $5,000 for that Judge." This made Sakura look up and Gaara smirked. "Nice job Naruto, for once you didn't mess up." His gaze drifted to Sakura. "Everything is taken care of, lets get to work." He said heading down to the garage.

Naruto rubbed the fact that he was praised and she wasn't in her face. Which resulted in her smacking his face with the magazine and running after Gaara. Naruto quickly finished his cereal and hurriedly followed.

In the basement they all grabbed a few tools, just enough that they could put in their pockets and walked out to scout the area.

**...**

...

Throughout the day they managed to nab a ruby red Rx-7, a sunshine yellow 09 Camaro, and a sky blue Gran Torino. Not bad for a days work. It was getting harder to find cars around this city. Either car owners were starting catch on to their cars being taken and resold, or someone else was getting the cars before they could.

The three stood outside of the car dealership. All of them trying to think of where to go next. Sakura who decided that enough time was wasted, shrugged. "I'm going home. We can eat dinner there." She gave both of the boys a short nod and began walking but before she could get away Naruto stopped her.

"Hey are you making ramen?" He asked childishly with big puppy eyes.

She turned back to him. "No." She deadpanned and continued walking back to the house. Sure she was the only female in the house who could cook but she was _not_ making ramen .. again.

"Fine then I'm gonna go hit up the ramen place. You coming Gaara?" He glanced at his partner whose eyes were glued to Sakura. After a couple seconds Gaara shook his head and ran to catch up with Sakura. Naruto was left to watch the two playfully push and hug on each other as they waslked down the street.

Naurto stood there for a minute. "Screw you guys!" He hollered out and took off in the opposite direction.

**...**

...

Sakura had already started cooking and Gaara was sitting at the table reading the magazine she had earlier. Gaara kept glancing up at Sakura who was happily humming to herself as she stirred the food around in the pans. He couldn't help but smirk. She always did this, whenever she was in a good mood she would always be a little ball of sunshine and Gaara loved it.

A sharp knock at the door brought him out of his daze as his eyes shot to the door and then back to Sakura. Her eyes were wide from the sudden noise. "Were you expecting somebody?" He asked.

She shook her head and continued to cook while he sighed and got up to answer the door.

He swung the door open to reveal charcoal eyes and black raven hair. 'The rich bastard? ..Ack not again!'

"I already gave back your car. what do you want?" Gaaras voice was completely calm despite the fact that he was freaking out on the inside. He didn't like this guy at all and he didn't like that this guy knew where he lived, and on top of that he knew that they stole and sold cars. Gaara knew he hadn't seen the last of this guy but wished that after giving him back the car things would have gone back to normal.

"I want in." Sasuke's eyes slanted to the side as if ashamed of what he was saying to the red head.

_No such luck. _

Gaara had to recompose himself after hearing Sasuke's words. "You want what?" He asked making sure he heard correctly.

"Look I know you guys do something under the table and I'm running low on money… I lost my business and I really have no where else to go. I know a few things about cars and I'm willing to work on them if you need the help." His charcoal eyes were watching Gaara now.

Gaara also studied him as if searching for an answer. "Give me a minute to talk with my partener." Sasuke merely nodded as the wooden door was slammed in his face.

**...**

...

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled as he stormed back to the kitchen. "The bastard wants in."

Sakura who was still standing by the stove gave him a blank look. "Who and in what?" She asked confused.

Gaara huffed as he let himself fall into the kitchen chair. He forgot that she had no idea who the bastard was. "The guy that found your license after you jacked his car. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, he's a rich bastard who says he lost his business and needs a job. He wants to help us." He sighed and glanced up at Sakura who had moved to the table and was now sitting across from him.

"Shit." She cursed realizing their predicament. She held her hand to her face and sighed as well. "So he basically knows who we are and what we do. We really don't have anything to lose at this point… besides your always saying how we need more people. I say we let him give it a try.. its better than him reporting us or something." She mused.

Gaara slowly nodded but didn't like the situation at all. He had to admit she was right though. This guy would probably turn them in if he didn't let him join. It seemed like he was almost desperate for money… or the thrill. With another sigh he stood up and returned to the door. Sasuke was still waiting in front of it.

"You can join us but your not gonna be part of our group right away, we barely know you." Gaara said slightly annoyed.

Sasuke just nodded and grinned. "Ok cool. Like I said I can help with anything. Plus I still have some money so I can get you cool stuff." He said in a cocky tone. "I notice you have a garage in your basement, is that where you work on cars before they are shipped out to the dealer or something?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, this kid was just as annoying as Naruto. "You'll find out later. Like I said your not part of our group yet. You need to prove yourself first." He managed to keep his cool and shut the door in the guys face yet again, only to hear knocking as he started to walk away. "God dammit." He cursed opening the door, this guy was really starting to annoy him.

Sasuke, also aggravated let out a low growl. "Don't fuck with me. I can turn you guys in whenever I want. I came here because I need a job now."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "You won't turn us in. Your too desperate to get in our group. I can't just put you on a job, we don't have any right now idiot, and like I said before you need to prove yourself, and not just with saying you have money asshole." His expression remained blank as his tone became more fierce with every word. As he turned back inside the house he glanced back over his shoulder. "If you really are serious come back tomorrow morning."

**...**

...

_**Ideas are Welcome. Criticism is Encouraged. Reviews and PMing are Optional. Reading is Mandatory. :)**_


	3. Bet On It

**No Rev Without A Ride**

**...**

_Chapter Three:_

**Bet On It**

...

**Disclaimer:** No Own Naruto

Gaara lazily opened his eyes and managed to flip to his other side just before his body gave out under the pressure of holding himself up. He squirmed closer to the warmth that laid beside him and wrapped an arm loosely around the sleeping figures' waist. He couldn't help but smirk as the small girl groaned and stirred awake from the sudden embrace.

Sakura slightly turned her head back to see Gaara staring at her with a smirk. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realized she was in his bed and was now consciously aware that she was only wearing her black bra and matching panties. She sighed when she glanced at the clock.

"Its 9:30.." She moved under his grasp and turned so that she was facing him. "That is the last time I put that much vodka in our dinner, I barely remember last night."

He smirked again as he pulled her into a soft kiss, and then gently kissed her forehead before she pulled away and moved to the edge of the bed. "Well I thought it was good, wasn't like we did anything we haven't done before." He smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him and began pulling her clothes from the floor.

Sakura let out a gasp as she felt soft warm lips on the back of her neck. She felt herself shiver as his strong arms wrapped around her to bring her back to his muscular chest.

He had already been sitting up when he grabbed her from the edge of the bed so it was quite easy to pull her onto his lap. She had managed to get her jeans halfway up her slender legs just before he had reached for her.

She playfully glared at her captor and licked her lips. Her fingers glided over his features and grasped tightly around his red locks as she pulled him into a rough kiss.

Gaara gladly complied and kissed her back with the same amount of force, his hands began to roam her body vigorously as his tongue plunged into her mouth. After a few minutes the two were forced to break apart due to the lack of oxygen.

Sakura smiled triumphantly as she pushed herself off of his lap and pulled her jeans up all in one quick motion. "Time to get to work." She motioned for him to follow suit. Gaara simply nodded and with a pained expression stood up and got ready for the day.

**...**

...

They had all been down in the garage when a knock sounded from upstairs. Gaara sighed and slowly began the walk up the stairs to the door. Already knowing who it was, made him want to walk even slower. He was letting the enemy intrude in on his privacy and was still fighting a mental battle within himself about if he was doing the right thing. The last thing he wanted was his teammates at risk because of this bastard.

Uncaringly he swung the door open hoping to hit the boy in the face, but unfortunately Sasuke had been standing an inch away from where the door did swing. Sasuke watched the door with wide eyes before he focused on Gaara. "You could seriously kill somebody doing that.." He said in a bored tone, pointing at the large wood door.

This just made Gaara grin. "Surprised you actually showed."

A smirk then spread across Sasukes features. "Of course, I told you I wanted in, didn't I?"

Gaara motioned for Sasuke to follow him into the house. They made their way to the basement. Sasuke heard heavy music playing in the background as he walked down the stairs.

He saw the familiar pink haired girl sitting on a small counter that was littered with wrenches and car parts. She was currently talking on the phone, her legs crossed filing her nails and nodding every now and then.

His vision then trailed to a boy whom he was unfamiliar with, the boy was watching the girl sternly almost like he was waiting for specific orders before he could move.

Gaara cleared his throat which effectively pulled all attention to him. Sakura gave one last unconscious nod and placed the phone beside her. She swung her legs off the counter and hopped off, now leaning against it. The blonde boy also turned his body towards the red head.

"Sakura, Naruto.. Meet our new teammate." Gaara motioned behind himself to Sasuke who was still smirking"

Sakura returned the smirk as Naruto let out a low growl. Gaara had filled them in on what was going on and who this guy was right before he had knocked and invaded their territory.

"So this is the dude who has good expensive tastes in cars?" Sakura pushed her frame from the counter and stalked over to the two boys, her eyes scanning over the newcomer. "Was it your daddy's?" She mocked trying to aggravate the boy.

The innocent smile she held dropped as the boy retorted "So you're the girl that was stupid enough to leave your license behind after you stole a car?"

Gaara's eyes instantly narrowed at the boy. "Your in our world now, we could drop you before you even begin, watch what you say." His tone was deep and threatening.

Sasuke merely shrugged. "She started it." He childishly replied. Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Naruto found amusement in this and smirked. He walked over to Sasuke to introduce himself. "Hey, I'm Naruto. I mostly work on cars here in the garage. Sakura and Gaara are usually in charge of everything else, whats your name?" He stretched out his hand in a greeting gesture.

Sasuke shook his hand and smiled. "Sasuke" He answered. He then looked over to Sakura and Gaara. "Perhaps we started off on the wrong foot, I can be a nice guy and being that we're teammates now, we should probably get along." He watched Sakura shift uncomfortably before she nodded as well as Gaara. "Great, so what do you guys actually do?"

Gaara hesitantly glanced over to Sakura. She shrugged and turned to pick the phone back up, quickly dialing the number she had before and continued talking.

He turned back to Sasuke. "Basically what we did to your car, we take what we can and put them in a warehouse where they are sold. Sometimes we get wrecked cars or cars that need repaired and we bring them here, work on them then sell them. Either way we make profit by selling cars."

Sasuke nodded. "I understand, so where will I fit in at?"

"You will start out here in the garage, Naruto will explain how to do things here." Gaara pointed to the blonde.

"Gaara, Kankuro said two more cars sold, he wants at least three more in by tomorrow." Sakura hung the phone up again and rummaged threw the tools to grab her own.

"So Kankuro is..?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"The dealer at the car shop down the road. You already met him. He keeps us informed on what we sell and what we need to get." Gaara explained while following Sakura in getting materials and tools.

Sasuke nodded in understanding and Naruto continued to show him around.

**...**

...

The rain continued to pour out of the sky. Sakura wiped her face as the drops building up in her hair streamed downwards. "This is ridiculous, ten minutes ago it was blue skies!" She complained to her partner.

She glanced over to him as she heard a grunt. He too was having trouble keeping the water off of his face. Gaara swiftly shook his head to the right effectively shaking the drops out of his hair but it didn't last long as the drowning rains fell harder.

"We need to find shelter" He said glancing around he had enough of the drenching rains for now.

Sakura agreed as they ran for the closest building.

**...**

...

It was a bit creepy, they both had to admit. It was definitely an abandoned warehouse. The windows were smashed in, it had graffiti written wildly everywhere. The wood was torn off the walls and it was a mess of glass shards and dirt on the cement floor. Mice and rats could be heard scattering as they entered.

"Great choice.." Sakura drawled as she tried to stay close to Gaara who was curiously walking through the place.

"At least we're dry" He countered glancing back at her.

"Yea and now we're in the perfect place to get murdered." She shivered as a cool breeze swept through the large room.

"You scared?" Gaara teased.

Sakura not wanting to show any weakness in front of him quickly shook her head no, making Gaara smirk.

**...**

...

Fifteen minutes later the rain had began to slow down. Gaara and Sakura had found an area that was cleaner than the rest and had sat down. Sakura sat on Gaara's lap as his arms were wrapped around her trying to keep her warm.

The dark clouds were beginning to dissipate and the sun let some light into the warehouse. Gaara glanced up and was able to see more of the warehouse. Realizing it was not abandoned he quickly urged Sakura to get off of him and pulled himself to his feet.

"What? Whats wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly as she was pulled by her arm over to the opposite side of the long room.

Gaara didn't speak, instead he pointed to a row of cars.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Where did they come from?" There had to be at least ten cars sitting in a row and they looked brand new. The two walked over to observe them.

Sakura saw the door lock broken and a couple wires snapped as she was looking them over. "These were definitely stolen." She looked over at Gaara who silently agreed with her.

Before they could continue looking over the cars they heard voices trailing from outside. They tried to hide but it was useless the voices were closer now. Sakura shut her eyes tightly and Gaara moved in front of her protectively.

"Oi. Who the hell are you?"A loud voice boomed. The largeness of the warehouse had made the voice echo and sound even more unwelcoming. Sakura continued to hold her eyes shut as she clenched onto Gaara's shoulders.

"Where did you pull these cars from?" Sakura heard Gaara stupidly retort back to the unknown man in front of them. Her curiosity peaked when she heard the man chuckle.

"Around. Now who are you, and why are you in here." The voice growled. Sakura's eyes were now open and peering over Gaara's shoulders, she stood on her tip toes and saw the heated staring contest the two men were in. The man opposite of them had blue skin and shark like features, he was well built by the looks of it and not something to mess with. She also noticed another man beside him. This one gave off a more gentle aura. He calmly looked at the two of them and Sakura couldn't help but notice he looked an awful lot like Sasuke.

"Tell us who you are first." Gaara's snide remark whipped back at the two. Sakura still stared with interest.

"Whats it to you! You're on our property, so you better tell us who you are first!" The blue skinned man locked eyes with Gaara they glared intensely at each other.

'_Oh for Gods sake._' Sakura rolled her eyes at how they were acting. "Our names are Sakura and Gaara, we were just taking shelter from the rain. Thats all." She said quickly. the shark mans glare decreased as his eyes fell upon Sakura. "Thank you girlie… Now was that so hard?" He directed the question to Gaara. Which in return made Gaara sneer at the men.

"Sakura?" The one that looked like Sasuke spoke quietly. "You stole my brothers car." He added looking straight at her.

At this she shuddered. 'So he was Sasuke's brother.' She watched him walk closer to them. Gaara unconsciously moved himself in front of her, blocking the two men from reaching her.

"That was an interesting story, he told me-"

"More like yelled and cried!" The shark man laughed, giving a quick joking jab to his partner.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as did Sakura's.

"My name is Itachi, and this here is my friend Kisame. It must have been amusing to see my brother crawl back to your house begging for his car back. I heard he joined a crew, when I found out it was the crew that originally stole his car.. that was indeed pathetic." Both of the men were smirking and now standing in front of the two who were staring back defensively.

"You see I find all of this amusing, simply because of the fact my brother is always trying to compete with me. He wants to do what I do and do it better. I am in the same industry as you two.. at least that is what I assume from what I have heard. Anyways, my brother is not a car thief, he is not even a mechanic. It is a waste to have him around at all. You should just send him packing back home to his money."

'_Harsh._'

Gaara couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. "You know, I've tried a couple times to get rid of him but he seems determined and he probably has some potential. You shouldn't take advantage of that."

"Ahaha. Sasuke? Determined? Ha! He never worked for anything in his life, I'd pay to see that kid working! In fact, why don't we make a little bet?" Kisame chucked out loud. He glanced at Itachi who was smirking staring at the two kids standing before them.

"A bet would be interesting." Itachi murmured.

"Bet? A bet on what?" Sakura spoke up, her eyebrows furrowed.

All eyes remained locked on each other. "On who can steal the most cars. I will give my brother his chance to try and beat me." Itachi stifled a laugh.

Gaara smirked. He found this interesting. It would force them to find more cars and they could make some cash off of it. "What are the stakes?"

"The loser hands over all the cars they find. We will have 48 hours to steal as many as we can. The ones with the most within that time limit wins all the cars and does what they please with them." Kisame smirked liking the rules Itachi made up. "How about it?"

He outstretched his rough hand to Gaara, who took it and they shook forcefully. Sakura stared wide eyed like they had just made a deal with the devil himself while Kisame's large shark teeth formed a sadistic grin.

"Great. We'll meet back up here. If time runs out, and a team can't make it... they lose. Don't come back hot, and make sure each of the cars are worth at least fifteen grand." Itachi continued to lay down the rules for their bet. He let go of Gaara's hand and turned on his heel. "Now get out of my warehouse... and I suggest you get started."

"What about the cars you already have in here?" Sakura glanced at the cars when Gaara asked the older men.

"That'd be why I said you might want to get started." His eyes narrowed before he let out a low laugh.

Gaara's body went rigid. "Lets go." He glanced at Sakura. She gave him a curt nod before following his hasty pace. They could hear laughter in the warehouse as they made their leave.

With curious eyes, Sakura watched Gaara who seemed more sure of himself then ever before. He dug through his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. Quickly he dialed a number and continued to want briskly, Sakura almost had to jog to keep up with him.

"Naruto. It's Gaara. Grab the duck ass and get both of your asses to Kankuro's lot. We got a job... and its a big one."

**...**

...

_**Ideas are Welcome. Criticism is Encouraged. Reviews and PMing are Optional. Reading is Mandatory. :)**_


	4. The Recruits

**No Rev Without A Ride**

**...**

Chapter Four:

** The Recruits**

…

**Disclaimer: **No own Naruto

Gaara had been talking with Kankuro when Naruto and Sasuke came bursting through the doors. "Gaara.. We're here, whats going on?" Naruto hollered out when he saw him.

"We're taking on dumb shits brother. I made a bet with h-"

"Im sorry, whose brother?" Sasuke interjected.

"Yours."

Sasuke seemed appalled. "Uhm excuse me?"

Gaara quickly ignored Sasuke and glanced back to Naruto. "We need to get everyone we know on this job. Call everyone you know that steals cars, get them to bring whatever they can to this warehouse, and make sure to tell them we need cars that can sell for over fifteen grand."

Naurto mock saluted Gaara. "...And why are we doing this? Aren't we usually the ones that steal the cars?" He asked still confused.

Gaara nodded. "Yes usually but we made a bet with Sasukes brother to see who could steal more cars.. the winner gets all the cars. They seem to know what they are doing and I don't know how many people they have.. We could be in over our heads if we try to do this alone."

"You are in over your heads.. My brother is part of a large group who do exactly what you guys do but they are shipping cars out twice as fast." Sasuke interrupted again. He crossed his arms and stared at the floor in disgust. "My brother doesn't lose." He grunted glancing up to Gaara who was looking back at him sternly.

Gaara now saw the other side of this asshole, the weaker side. He knew Sasuke was probably right, but he was determined to win this bet. "I have never lost a bet in my life. I don't plan on starting now. If you were looking for a chance to kick your brothers ass in something, you joined the right team." He too had his arms crossed against his chest but he stood straighter and spoke with confidence. There was a reason he was the leader of the group. He always managed to get everyone in the spirit, even when all seemed lost.

Naruto grinned while Sakura smirked. Gaara's words even managed to make Sasuke smile.

"Lets do this!" Naruto shouted. Instantly he started dialing numbers, Gaara walked over to a desk and pulled out a map of the city. He and Sakura were reviewing it mapping out where to find cars and where the best routes would be. Sasuke watched them all work and realized that for once he wasn't alone, he was part of a team and he would prove himself.

**...**

...

Within forty five hours of the forty eight the group had managed to get twenty two cars lined up. The paint of all the highly expensive cars sparkled but the team was still uncertain it would be enough. They rallied together more people to help them but there just wasn't that many high end cars lying around. Gaara looked to be in deep thought while Naurto and a few others surveyed the cars making sure they were good to go.

Sakura crept up behind Gaara. "So what are you thinking?" She eyed him peculiarly.

"I'm thinking we need a few more cars." He smirked back at her with sly eyes.

She already knew what was on his mind. It had been on her mind as well. "The warehouse." She whispered only to watch him give her a slight nod.

"Sasuke, where is you brothers headquarters?" He yelled to the other side of the garage.

"Hell if I know." Sasuke hollered back before rolling back underneath a Ferrari.

Gaara shifted his gaze to see everyone standing around the cars. He quickly calculated the situation before making his decision. They had managed to recruit five more people because of that they were able to come this far and with these people they would be able to pull the rest of the job off.

"Naruto, you and Kankuro watch things here and keep everything under control. ..The rest of you, come with me."

Gaara walked quickly with his group that consisted of Sakura, Sasuke, his older sister Temari, her boyfriend Shikamaru, Sakura's friend Ino, and Naruto's friends Kiba and Neji. They were a motley crew indeed, but each had the skills to get cars and meet the goals. Gaara was positive that with their help they could win this bet. It all depended on if the cars were still in that warehouse.

When they finally reached the abandoned warehouse a couple miles down the street that he and Sakura had stumbled upon the other day, Gaara glanced back at the group. "Wait here." He ordered. He then proceeded to search the area making sure the coast was clear. When he saw that there was no one else around he waved everyone in. They all sprinted inside and searched the rooms for the cars. When they found them Gaara and Sakura smirked. Kiba let out a whistle and Temari who had a smile gracing her lips, held a hand to her hip.

"Lets do this, and quickly" Gaara directed them. Everyone nodded and picked a car.

The locks were all still broken so this was probably the groups easiest steal. Since there was only nine of them Gaara decided that he would have to come back for the last one. All the motors roared to life and purred as the skilled thieves put them into gear and filed out of the warehouse.

Gaara was right is was the easiest steal they had ever made but he still had to go back for one more car.

**...**

...

Gaara was about out of breath from running. The last forty seven hours had been excruciating and he was putting a lot at risk by stealing cars that had already been stolen by the enemy. If he got caught, there was no telling what would happen. He was running purely on adrenaline at this point as he scanned the area before sprinting into the warehouse. Part of him wondered where the other group was. He thought for sure they would be gathering up these cars for the bet. Perhaps they were saving them for last minute or maybe they were meant for another job? Gaara could not bring himself to care as he saw the last car that could possibly bring him the win.

A silver Porsche Carrera 4 sat alone in the darkness. It was begging to be taken away. Gaara rushed over to it and jumped in it. Before he was able to start it, the same loud voices were heard from outside the doors again. This time there were more than two. Gaara quickly started the car and as shouting people started running inside he took off out onto the street leaving the people with nothing but the tire marks from his burnout.

**...**

...

_**Ideas are Welcome. Criticism is Encouraged. Reviews and PMing are Optional. Reading is Mandatory. :)**_

__Alright! We are caught up now! I wonder whats going to happen with only one hour of the bet left... look for chapter 5 to find out! In other news, all the chapters for this story have been updated and some of them have been combined to make for longer chapters =] Chapter 5 is in the process of being written and will be out as soon as I can get it on here. Until next time!

_-Pr0xy-3_


End file.
